Ma rencontre avec Edward Cullen!
by So Bobby Duppea
Summary: C'est en décidant de dormir une nuit dans un hôtel que je pus rencontrer cette star: Edward Cullen. Mais pourrais-je le revoir un jour?
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Je suis nouvelle ici et j'ai décidé de publier mon histoire (ma première).

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira !

Dites-moi tout !

Bises

Auteur: So Pierre

Bêta : Midsum

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, elle me les a juste prêtés !^^

**Chapitre 1**

_Ma rencontre avec Edward Cullen_

J'étais assise à la terrasse d'un café Londonien. C'était un après-midi ensoleillé mais légèrement frisquet. J'observais les gens, leur façon de marcher, toujours pressé, leur façon de parler, cette langue si chantante. J'étais émerveillée par tout ce qui m'entourait. Je regardais les voitures, les cyclistes déambulant sur les pistes, et je m'imaginais vivre cette vie Londonienne qui me faisait tant rêver.

Je continuais de rêvasser pendant un moment, sans même m'en rendre compte, lorsque des hurlements de filles attirèrent mon attention. Je levais mon regard et vis une personne entourée de gardes du corps pénétrait dans mon hôtel.

Sans plus attendre je décidais d'aller voir. Ce devait être une personne importante, peut-être même une star, qui sait ! J'attendis que l'émeute parte pour pouvoir entrer, mais là bien sur je fus déçu mais pas étonnée de ne pas voir cette personne. Je montais donc dans ma chambre pour me préparer afin d'aller dîner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis, faites vous une petite folie comme moi en vous payant une nuit, dans un hôtel hors de prix, ça vaut le coup !

Vers 19h, je descendis prendre mon dîner, en tant que touriste je ne voulais absolument pas me faire remarquer, surtout avec mon anglais très, très moyen… Je m'asseyais dans un coin du restaurant attendant un serveur. Je continuais mon inspection de l'après-midi en regardant les gens autour de moi. Je regardais devant, à droite mais lorsque ma tête regarda à gauche, je restais scotchée sur ma chaise. Assis, à la table à côté de la mienne, l'homme qui me faisait rêver depuis 4 ans, l'homme le plus talentueux et beau au monde, **EDWARD CULLEN !** Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, le serveur arriva et je tentais avec mon anglais moyen, de commander un plat. Voyant avec quelle difficulté, je prononçais les mots, Edward m'aida à commander mon plat. Je le remerciais avec un sourire, il me souriait en retour et me demanda gentiment :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Là je crus sincèrement que j'allais défaillir. Je lui répondis d'une voix tremblotante

-Euh… je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère largement Bella. Après avoir prononçais cette phrase plus que banal je devins toute rouge, même lorsqu'il me fit son magnifique sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

Je lui expliquais alors que j'étais un grand fan de ces films et qu'il était un acteur vraiment douer, je lui montrais à quel point j'étais fan de lui tout sans pour autant me faire passer pour une de ses groupies hystérique. Il me remercia à plusieurs reprises semblant légèrement gêner de tant de compliment, il passa d'ailleurs plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux, ce geste faisant de lui l'homme le plus sexy au monde à mon avis. Il accepta de prendre plusieurs photos avec moi et me signa un autographe. Ne voulant pas l'importuner plus longtemps, je le laissais retourner s'assoir à sa table. Le serveur m'apporta mon plat. En partant, il me fit un sourire ainsi qu'un petit signe de la main.

Une fois mon repas terminé, je remontais dans ma chambre, encore surprise de ma rencontre.

Je décidais de prendre un bon bain, c'est vrai après tous, on ne dort pas tous les jours dans une suite de luxe, dans le plus grand hôtel Londonien. J'ôtais mes vêtements, pendant que la baignoire (immense !) se remplissait d'eau chaude. Je rajoutais un peu de bain moussant et me glissais dans l'eau en veillant à garder mon téléphone à porter de main. Sait-on jamais, quelqu'un pourrait penser à moi. Je commençais à me détendre, tout étais calme, aucun bruit, juste ma respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus lente et régulière.

Tout ceci ne pouvais être vrai… Je n'avais pas rencontré Edward Cullen. Je pris mon portable et regarder dans mon album photo, je vis cette photo. C'était donc vrai… il avait pris la pose à mes côtés, le temps d'une photo… il m'avait aidé à commander mon repas… il… Il m'avait parlé !

Une fois que je me rendis vraiment compte de la situation, j'envoyer un mail à ma meilleure amie, en veillant à ne pas oublier un détail.

Je vidais ensuite l'eau et enfilais mon peignoir, puis je mis de la musique à fond et commençais à danser dans la suite, qui par la même occasion était plus grande que mon appartement !

Je continuais de danser encore un peu, lorsque l'on tapa à la porte.

Surprise je vérifiais que j'étais décente et allais ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

Voilà pour le chapitre 1, j'espère que vous aimerez connaître la suite !

A bientôt^^

So Pierre


	2. Chapter 2

Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 2 !^^

Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier pour tous ses mots gentils !

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira et qu'il répondra à vos attentes !

Dites-moi tout !

Bises

Auteur: So Pierre

Bêta : Midsum

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, elle me les a juste prêtés !

* * *

><p>J'ouvris la porte et fut surprise de voir un homme plutôt imposant, baraqué et brun… Sur le coup, je cru que c'était une personne de sécurité de l'hôtel.<p>

-Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous baisser un peu le volume de votre musique s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Cullen ne peut se reposer.

Sans savoir ce qui me pris, je serais les poings et devint toute rouge. Je bredouillais quelques paroles incompréhensibles, lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un tousser. Je relevais aussitôt la tête et vis un regard émeraude se poser sur moi. Ce regard que j'aurais pu reconnaitre entre tous.

_Le retour de Bella la groupie…_

Il regarda l'espèce de gorille en face de moi puis sourit doucement.

-Laisse Emmett, je m'en charge…

Il passa à côté de son garde du corps, j'avais vraiment la poisse, il n'y a que moi qui puisse me retrouver en peignoir devant l'homme le plus sexy et le plus talentueux au monde.

-Excuser le Mademoiselle, il n'a pas appris les bonnes manières, rit il, voici Emmett, qui est mon garde du corps et aussi mon frère.

Je le regardais en rougissant et respirais le plus calmement possible.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est de ma faute, je vais baisser le son de la musique…

Je relevais mon regard vers lui, il gardait son éternel sourire sur les lèvres, je ne pus m'empêcher de croire qu'il me prenait pour une folle.

Il me parla d'une voix douce et sensuelle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas, profitez de votre séjour, la musique ne me gêne pas du tout au contraire, elle dérange mon frère, se moqua-t-il.

Son garde du corps/frère, Emmett je crois, restait silencieux et bougonna quelques choses, tel un ours grognon, Edward le regarda et lui dit qu'il pouvait retourner dans sa chambre, qu'il ne craignait rien.

Lorsqu'Emmett fut parti, il reporta son attention sur moi, et me demanda s'il pouvait entrer, j'acceptais sans même réfléchir, il se dirigea alors vers le petit salon de la suite.

**J'AI MON IDOLE DANS MA CHAMBRE D'HOTEL !** (N/B : On doit te détester à l'heure actuelle !^^)

-Alors Bella, comme ça tu aimes la musique ? souri-t-il doucement.

Et voilà, il te prend pour une folle Bella ! (N/B : en même temps c'est un peu vrai !)

-Eh bien…euh... oui, dis-je en bégayant.

Ouah super Bella, tu ne seras plus non seulement une folle mais également une inculte. Après un long silence assez pesant, je lui proposais quelques choses à boire, ce qu'il déclina poliment.

Je commençais à m'habituer à sa présence et à me détendre doucement, nous rigolions ensemble tout en gardant nos distances. Peu de temps après, il se leva et alla mettre une douce musique avant de m'inviter à danser.

-Vous savez… Je … je ne sais pas danser… j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à marcher alors danser….

Il ne m'écouta pas et enlaça doucement ma taille.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Chuchota-t-il me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un slow résonna dans la pièce, nous commencions donc à danser.

Il avait raison, il ne dansait pas bien mais était tout simplement un dieu de la danse. Il avait réussit à faire danser la fille la plus maladroite au monde sans se faire marcher sur les pieds, sans qu'elle ne s'emmêle les jambes, sans qu'elle ne tombe…

Après cette danse, qui pour moi était le plus beau moment de toute ma vie, il déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue avant de reculer jusqu'à ma porte, en arborant un léger sourire en coin.

Sérieusement ? Il allait partir en me laissant comme ça ? Le cœur battant la chamade, sans aucune autre parole?

MOURIR ! Voilà ce que j'allais faire.

Je l'entendis murmurer un faible « bonne nuit Bella » avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer doucement.

Moi ? Je restais de bonnes minutes debout sans rien pouvoir faire, à part regarder ma porte fermée, comme s'il allait revenir… une fois que j'eu repris mes esprits, je partis me coucher dans l'immense lit.

Demain serait un autre jour, demain à cette heure-ci, je serais chez moi à Forks, parmi les gens des plus banales.

Après une nuit blanche des plus agitées sans que je ne puisse dormir, mon réveil sonna, indiquant 7h30. Je pris un petit déjeuner rapide et préparais mes affaires. Je quittais cet hôtel remplis de surprises lorsque la réception me prévint que mon taxi était là. Mes valises chargées, j'étais en route pour l'aéroport, lorsque mon portable sonna.

C'était Jacob, mon actuel petit ami, que j'avais complètement oublié ces dernières 24H. Il me fit un sermon, me disant qu'il s'était inquiété de ne pas avoir eu de mes nouvelles hier soir, je le rassurais aussitôt et raccrochais car je venais d'arriver à l'aéroport.

Je sortis du taxi après l'avoir payé et me dirigeais avec mes valises dans l'aéroport.

Je cherchais mes billets dans mon sac, lorsque celui-ci tomba, renversant tout son contenu au sol.

Rapidement, je me baissais afin de ramasser mes affaires, mais une main m'aida à ranger. Je relevais la tête pour pouvoir remercier cette personne forte aimable, lorsque je fus prise d'un vertige.

Voilà pour le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il ne vous décevra pas. (N/B : tu es une sadique ! On va te détester de couper là !^^)

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

Bisous !

So'


	3. Chapter 3

Le voilà, enfin, le chapitre 3 !^^

Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier pour tous ses mots gentils, je suis franchement étonnée que cette fiction vous plaise, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Nana10** : De rien, ravie que cela te plaise Bisous

**Julye** : oui en effet, tes hypothèses étaient fausses, j'espère que cette fois ci, elles seront bonnes ^^. Bisous

Désolé si je n'ai pas répondre à certaines personnes, mais mon ordinateur n'a pas arrêter de buguer donc je vous ai répondu mais le message ne s'est pas envoyé : /.

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre !

Bises

Auteur: So Pierre

Bêta : Midsum

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je le lui ai emprunté !

* * *

><p>Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Je remontais mes yeux vers cette personne que je connaissais, qui m'était liée par le sang. Cette personne qui m'avait donné la vie puis abandonner. Ma mère !<p>

Je savais qu'elle vivait en Europe, mais j'ignorais que j'aller la voir, ici, à Londres.

Cela faisais 17 ans que je ne l'avais pas vue. Elle nous avait abandonné mon père et moi, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Phil, joueur de Base Ball. Elle était partie un jour lorsque mon père était parti travailler. Moi, elle m'avait déposée chez notre voisine et c'était sauvé sans un « au revoir ».

Mon père avait été dévasté par son départ, mais il avait toujours était là pour moi. Il travaillait beaucoup pour que nous ne manquions de rien et nous évitions depuis ce fameux jour de parler de Renée.

Elle se tenait là, devant moi.

Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était comme sur les photos que j'avais d'elle, avec quelques rides en plus.

- Bella, murmura – t- elle, c'est bien toi…

Elle semblait émue, moi je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention, et je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir quand je commencerais à lui dire le fond de ma pensée.

Elle s'approcha de moi en me tendant les bras, j'arrachais mon sac des mains de Phil et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- N'essaye pas de jouer les mères, tu n'en es pas une. Répliquais-je amer.

Je pris mon billet dans mon sac. Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir pour enregistrer mes bagages. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, je passais assez vite. Une fois les bagages enregistrés et mon billet dans ma main gauche, j'allais vers la salle d'embarquement porte E.

J'essayais d'oublier ce qui venais de ce produire, je ne voulais pas la revoir.

Il était trop tard, elle nous avait oubliés pendant toutes ses années, n'appelant qu'une seule fois mon père pour lui dire qu'elle lui avait envoyé les papiers du divorce.

Elle nous avait rejeté et coupé les ponts avec nous, sa famille.

Une fois dans l'avion, j'enfonçais les écouteurs de mon Ipod dans mes oreilles et mis le son à fond. Je voulais faire abstraction de tout ce qui m'entourait.

Je fermais les yeux, lorsque je sentis quelqu'un tapoter doucement mon épaule.

Je sursautais et en perdais mes écouteurs.

Edward Cullen me regardait, ces yeux verts rieurs me scrutèrent avec amusement.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, ma bonne humeur refit surface et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- Je vais croire que vous me harceler Bella, me dit-il en riant doucement.

- Non… non pas du tout… j'ignorais que….que vous preniez cet avion… je…, bégayais-je peu convaincante.

Mon embarra accentua ses rires et il répliqua tendrement :

- Ne vous en faites pas, je disais ça pour vous taquiner, il baissa les yeux sur mes écouteurs et en pris un. Il le porta à son oreille droite, derechef, je rougis en murmurant :

- C'est…du Debussy… ce n'ai surement pas ce que vous écoutez habituellement.

Il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit :

- Clair de lune est une musique magnifique.

Je souris comme une adolescente lorsqu'il me dit cela, si j'avais pu, j'aurais dansé la Macarena !

EDWARD CULLEN AIMAIS LA MEME MUSIQUE QUE MOI !

**_(N/B : Dis donc où le trouves tu ton Edward, je veux le même ! Enfin nous voulons le même, n'est-ce pas les filles ?)_**

Il resta à mes côtés le reste du voyage, nous parlions, riions, il réussissait à me faire oublier la mauvaise rencontre de l'aéroport.

Après une courte nuit de sommeil, mais surement la meilleure de toute ma vie, l'avion perdait de l'altitude ce qui signifiait que nous allions atterrir.

Tout ce passa sans embuche, il embrassa ma joue et me quitta, en me laissant un petit papier dans la main. Lorsque je l'ouvris, je fus surprise de voir son numéro de téléphone, étonnée, je relevais la tête mais il avait disparu_. **(N /B : Chanceuse va ! C'est quoi son numéro ?)**_

J'allais récupérer mes valises quand j'aperçu ma mère. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être ici. Je me dépêchais de partir et allais au commissariat de police voir mon père. Il m'avait manqué ! J'avais laissé ma voiture au parking de l'aéroport, pratique pour rentrer chez moi ou bouger.

Je lui fis un résumé de mon voyage et lui expliquais ma rencontre avec ma mère. Il resta de marbre un moment puis me dit :

- C'est ta mère… si tu veux la revoir je ne t'en empêcherai pas et je ne t'en voudrais pas. Dit-il sérieux.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec ça, je ne veux absolument pas la voir, on se voit ce soir papa je vais voir Jacob.

Je partis en direction de la Push, la réserve indienne ou vivait mon petit copain Jacob.

Une fois arrivé devant chez lui, je vis une voiture que je ne connaissais pas. J'entrais en trombe dans sa maison et vis ma mère et Phil assis à la table de Billy, Jacob en costume, la maison avait été rangée et semblais décoré pour un évènement.

Je regardais Jacob et lui dit brutalement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?

Jacob me regarda et mis un genou au sol :

- Bella, si j'ai fait venir ta mère c'est parce que je voulais qu'elle soit témoin de mon amour pour toi. Bella, cela fait maintenant deux ans que nous sommes ensembles, nous nous connaissons par cœur puisque nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance. Alors Bella, acceptes tu de devenir ma femme ?

Il ouvrit un écrin noir et je vis une bague de fiançailles au centre.

Mes yeux scrutaient la bague mais je sentais tous les regards sur moi, attendant ma réaction.

Quelle poisse !

* * *

><p>Alors ?<p>

Vos réactions ?

Bella va-t-elle accepter ? Comment va réagir Renée ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Gros Bisous So'


	4. Chapter 4

Voici enfin le chapitre 4 !^^

Réponses aux reviews :

**Beatrice :** Je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu de sa réponse, les explications sur sa réponse seront surement à la fin du chapitre ^^

J'espère qu'il te plaira et merci pour ta review Bisous

**katiaduchene1986 :** hihi la réponse sera dans ce chapitre, bisous et merci pour ta Review.

**Julye** : Oh, tu oserais boycotter ma fiction, pour une malheureuse réponse ? Normalement je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin de le faire… mais qui sait… merci pour ta review, j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira Bisous

**nana10** : On verra si Jacob mangera dur ou pas ^^ j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plairas, bisous et merci pour la Review.

**Mamouneedward** : hihi j'espère que tu auras la réponse a tes questions ^^ Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ^^ Bisous

**Celine :** Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, merci pour ta review bisous

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, je suis vraiment super heureuse que cette fiction vous plaise, sincèrement ^^

Alors Bella va-t-elle accepter ? Va-t-elle pardonner à sa mère de l'avoir abandonnée ? La réponse tout de suite dans ce nouveau chapitre.

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre !

Bises

Auteur: _So_

Bêta : _Midsum_

_Disclamer : _Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je les lui ai empruntés !

* * *

><p>Je regardais le petit assemblé mû dans un silence assez pesant, rompu uniquement par le « tic-tac » de l'horloge murale.<p>

Je connaissais déjà ma réponse, j'aimais Jacob, je l'aimais énormément mais plutôt comme un frère. Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'était pas mon âme sœur.

Je levais les yeux et vit ma mère, je me rappelais aussitôt des paroles que m'avait dit Jacob un soir au lit, **«** **nous nous connaissons par cœur » **visiblement non.

Je refermais l'écrin et regardais Jacob dans les yeux.

- Non, dis-je simplement et calmement.

A ce moment-là, ma génitrice s'approcha de moi et murmura assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre:

-Voyons Bella, Jacob t'aime… tu ne peux pas lui faire ça…

Non mais pour qui elle se prenait ? Elle était là à se mêler de ma vie privée.

-Ne me fais pas de leçon, Renée. Tu as disparu de la circulation pendant 17 ans ! Tu te rends compte ? Dix-sept longue années, tu ne t'ais même pas souciée de moi, de mon éducation, de ma vie, RIEN ! Maintenant, je suis une grande fille, une adulte, j'ai 21 ans et je pense être suffisamment mature pour pouvoir prendre mes propres décisions. Si je dis non à Jacob c'est que j'ai mes raisons, maintenant s'il veut les connaître, je me ferais un plaisir de le lui dire mais je t'interdis de t'immiscer dans ma vie.

Je fixais ma génitrice tout le long de ma tirade. Je voulais lui montrer que je n'étais plus cette petite fille qui voulait tant sa maman. A présent, nous ne n'avions plus rien en commun, à part peut-être les mêmes gênes et le même sang ! Pour moi, elle n'était plus ma mère mais simplement la femme qui m'avait mise au monde !

Après quelques secondes de silence, je reportais mon attention sur Jacob. Il n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours à genou et me fixait d'un air bizarre. Il avait l'air pale, ses lèvres étaient pincés et je voyais dans son regard qu'il avaler difficilement la réponse, enfin ma réponse.

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas m'engager avec lui, me marier avec mon confident, mon meilleur ami, cela m'était difficile. Je… j'étais idiote mais j'avais espéré qu'être en couple avec Jacob me prouverait que la vie à deux était possible, hors pour cela il fallait choisir la bonne personne.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'immobilités, il se releva et me surplomba de sa carrure! J'étais assez petite, 1m 65 seulement donc se mesurer à un géant de 1m85, n'était guère facile.

- Explique-toi Bella ! Me dit-il sèchement !

Je n'appréciais guère le ton qu'il employait avec moi, certes j'étais à présent son ex mais il me devait le respect, j'étais une personne à part entière, même si quelques individus l'oubliais parfois.

-Jacob, je tiens à toi… dis-je hésitante.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu dis non ? Répliqua-t-il en m'hurlant dessus. Il empoigna fermement mes épaules et me secoua énergiquement.

-Répond ! m'ordonnât –il

-Jake, tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi, je t'expliquerais !

Je commençais à paniquer, ce qui se fit ressentir dans ma voix plutôt tremblante. Après quelques longues et interminables secondes, il me relâcha me repoussant légèrement.

- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien Jacob ! Je t'aime, oui je t'aime mais pas quand tu es comme ça ! Tu es pour moi un frère, un ami, un confident, mais je crois que je ne t'ai jamais aimé comme un petit ami. Alors oui, je te dis « non », tu mérites plus qu'une fille qui ne t'aime pas véritablement. Tu mérites d'être aimé à ta juste valeur. De plus, si vraiment tu me connaissais par cœur comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, tu aurais su qu'il ne fallait pas inviter cette garce, mais plutôt mon père à sa place.

Je regardais les personnes autour de moi et lâchais brutalement :

-Je n'ai visiblement plus rien à faire ici, je m'en vais et je pense que certaines personnes devraient en faire autant ! Lançais-je cinglante vis-à-vis de ma mère.

Je sortis de la maison et montais à bord de ma précieuse et vieille Chevrolet.

Il y avait tant de souvenir dans cette voiture. Notre premier baiser avec Jacob, notre première enguelade, la première fois qu'il m'avait offert un cadeau… en l'espace de quelques minutes, je venais de briser plus de 10 ans d'amitié, mais il le fallait. Jacob méritait mieux que moi, et je méritais mieux que lui.

Je fis rapidement la route jusqu'à chez Charlie, je vivais avec lui encore, je ne me voyais pas le quitter pour le moment. En cherchant les clés de la maison dans ma poche, je retrouvais le petit bout de papier qu'Edward m'avait donné. Son numéro ! Que devais-je faire ? L'appelais ? L'oublier ? Je déciderais de cela après une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'avais toujours habité ici, une petite maison blanche et confortable au bord du bois.

J'ouvris ma porte et allait vite chercher mes valises. Je les montais puis triais mon linge.

Je descendis plus tard, préparer le diner pour mon père qui n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, c'était en quelques sorte notre rituelle.

Vers 19h30, mon père rentra du commissariat et me demanda des nouvelles de Jacob. Je lui mentis, il avait assez de tracas en tête, pis avec le retour de ma mère, je ne voulais pas l'embêter, surtout pour lui dire que Jacob avait invité ma mère et son compagnon juste pour lui montrer son amour pour moi.

J'étais épuisée de ma journée riche en émotion. Je saluais mon père et allais prendre ma douche avant d'aller me coucher. L'eau chaude détendait mes muscles et balayait mes problèmes d'un revers de main.

J'allais me coucher souhaitant tout oublier, juste le temps de quelques heures. Trop d'évènements c'était produit aujourd'hui et je voulais juste tout mettre de côté pour ce soir.

Après une nuit de sommeil assez agitées, je me levais aux alentours de 8.30 am.

Mon père allait partir travailler. J'avais réussi à lui faire lever le pied, il partait maintenant un peu plus tard. Je lui souhaitais donc une bonne journée et allais me préparer un petit déjeuner assez consistant pour palier à mon manque de sommeil.

Assise sur ma petite table de cuisine, je décidais d'appeler Edward, après tout il m'avait laissé son numéro donc je pouvais l'appeler, mais je retardais le plus possible l'échéance ne sachant quoi lui dire pour le moment.

Je voulais lui montrer qu'il m'intéressait, mais je ne voulais pas passer pour une désespéré. Pis c'était un acteur, comment faire ? Je ne pouvais pas l'appeler et lui dire « tu me plais même si des millions de filles t'aiment à l'heure actuelle » !

Vers 10h30, j'étais habillée, coiffée, la vaisselle faite, mon lit fait, j'avais même fait les poussières, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer l'échéance. J'attrapais donc mon téléphone et composais son numéro de téléphone écrit sur ce petit papier griffonné.

Première sonnerie : personne ! En même temps dès la première sonnerie personne ne décroche.

Seconde sonnerie : il devait être en train de travailler ou il cherchait peut être son portable…

Troisième sonnerie, toujours rien…

Répondeur, « Bonjour, vous êtes sur le répondeur d'Edward Cullen, je suis occupé pour le moment mais laissez un message après le bip merci »

Biiiiiiiip !

Que devais-je faire ? Laisser un message ? Rappelez plus tard ?

J'optais pour la deuxième option et raccrochais.

La matinée défila à la vitesse d'un escargot. Je fis quelques lessives puis regardais les programmes débiles de la télé. Je dus m'endormir puisque à mon réveil, je vis qu'il était plus de 4.00pm.

Prise d'une soudaine confiance, je tentais de rappeler Edward, je recomposais son numéro et au bout de deux sonneries, une voix nasillarde et féminine décrocha :

-Allo ?

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre vous a plus ?<p>

Bien sûr que Bella allait lui dire « NON » ! Je n'apprécie pas vraiment Jacob alors je n'allais pas les laisser ensemble !

Donnez-moi vos avis, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu !

Gros bisous !

Xoxo

So'


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde,

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre,

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.

Réponse aux Reviews : 

_Mamouneedward :_ En effet, elle allait forcément dire non à Jacob, je ne l'aime pas trop non plus ^^, tu verras dans ce nouveau chapitre, si c'est la voix d'Alice ou d'une autre personne, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et merci pour ta Review, Bisous

_Roxwill :_ Je suis ravie que tu apprécies ma fiction et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira également, merci pour ta Review, bisous

_Celine :_ tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question sur la voix nasillarde dans ce chapitre ^^. Pour Jacob, c'est sûr que c'est vraiment un imbécile mais bon, je suis plutôt (carrément) Team Edward... donc il aura toujours un rôle vache avec moi ! lol Merci pour ta Review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, bisous !

_nana10 :_ ça c'est sûr, elle ne tourne pas autour du pot, mais en même temps il le méritait ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, bisous et merci pour ta Review !

_Beatrice :_ Pour la voix nasillarde, tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre. Pour Alice, je ne peux pas encore te le dire car je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'introduire dans l'histoire^^ merci pour ta Review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et à bientôt ! Bisous !

_julye_ : haha ça va en faire du monde sur le trottoir ^^ Bon j'avoue que je suis Team Edward aussi donc de ce côté-là t'as pas vraiment de soucis à te faire, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais plu, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, bisous !

_celine_ : eh bien tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce nouveau chapitre, merci pour ta Review Bisous !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !

Beta :** Midsum**

Disclamer : Toutes les personnes appartiennent à S. Meyer, elle me les a juste prêtés !

* * *

><p><em>Prise d'une soudaine confiance, je tentais de rappeler Edward, je recomposais son numéro et au bout de deux sonneries, une voix nasillarde et féminine décrocha : <em>

_-Allo ?_

Je fus surprise qu'une voix féminine me réponde, peut-être que je m'étais trompé de numéro. Cela devait probablement être ça…

Je bégayais un malheureux « désolé je me suis trompé » et raccrochais directement.

J'attrapais le petit morceau de papier chiffonné et recomposais le numéro en veillant à ne pas aller trop vite. Je composais minutieusement chaque chiffre. Au bout de trois nouvelles sonneries, cette même voix me répondit :

-Allo ?

-A…Allo ? Suis-je bien sur…sur le portable de Monsieur Edward Cullen ? Bégayais-je pas sûre de moi.

-Bien sûr, je suis sa fiancée Tanya, Edward est sous la douche, il ne peut vous répondre pour le moment, rappelez le plus tard. Me dit-elle sans aucune amabilité.

Elle raccrocha, ne me laissant aucun autre choix. Ses paroles me revinrent en tête : _**sa fiancée !**_

_Mais tu t'attendais à quoi Bella ? _

Honnêtement, je n'en savais rien, j'avais cru qu'il s'intéressait à moi... mais visiblement non. Je m'étais probablement fait un film ou peut-être qu'il voulait s'amuser un peu….pour passer le temps lorsqu'il était loin de sa fiancée.

Je pris le bout de papier et le jetais en boule dans la poubelle. Décidément, ce n'était pas ma journée!

Charlie n'allait pas tarder à rentrer du travail, je partais donc en direction de la cuisine afin de faire un dîner pour nous deux. Dans ma tête, une bataille faisait rage, il fallait que j'annonce à mon père la fin de ma relation avec Jake, je devais me justifier vu qu'il pensait que nous vivions le parfait amour entre nous. J'espérais une bonne réaction de sa part car je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui ce soir… pas après cette magnifique journée !

Vers 18h, j'entendis sa voiture se garer à sa place habituelle. Je finissais de mettre la table et servais le repas dans chaque assiette. Je sortais le pain du four, lorsqu'il apparut sur le seuil de la porte en uniforme le sourire aux lèvres.

Nous commençâmes à manger et il me raconta sa journée. Je restais silencieuse, réfléchissant toujours à la façon dont j'allais lui annoncer ma rupture.

-Tu es bien silencieuse Bella, il y a un problème ? me demanda-t-il soucieux.

-Papa, je… j'ai rompu avec Jacob. Lâchais-je tout à coup.

Surpris, il lâcha sa fourchette, qui fit un grand bruit lorsqu'elle retomba sur son assiette. Apparemment j'avais mal calculé mon coup !

-Quoi ? Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Vous … tu… vous vous aimez tous les deux ! me dit-il stupéfait.

-C'est ce que je pensais papa, jusqu'à cette après- midi où il m'a demandé en mariage devant Renée.

Charlie devint livide.

-Ta…Ta mère est ici ? Jacob a invité ta mère !

Il se leva et remis son blouson. Ça, ça ne sentais pas bon, pas bon du tout.

-Où vas-tu papa ? Je commençais à paniquer.

-Je vais voir ce garçon de ce pas. Il n'a pas du tout réfléchis. Demander en mariage ma fille sans que je sois au courant… il se prend pour qui ? Amis ou pas je vais de ce pas voir son père et discuter avec lui. Pis inviter ta mère... non mais c'est quoi ça ? Il est vraiment stupide ce garçon !

Là, il était vraiment énervé. Je mis également ma veste, de peur qu'une dispute éclate. Je ne voulais pas faire d'esclandre mais je devais avouer que Jacob avait fait fort….

-Je viens avec toi ! Dis-je sérieuse.

Nous partîmes dans sa voiture de patrouille jusque la réserve Quilleute. Arriver devant chez Jacob, Charlie ne pris même pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra directement.

Jacob était assis à table avec son père. Je n'osais pas les regarder, pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui avait quelques choses à me reprocher, mais je respectais beaucoup trop Jacob pour ça.

Charlie attrapa Jacob par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur, qui aurait pu croire que mon père avait tant de force !

- Ecoute-moi bien Jacob car je ne répèterai pas deux fois ce que je fais te dire !

Jacob essayais de ce dégager mais mon père le bloqua avec une de ses prises que l'on apprend à l'école de police.

-Char…Charlie... vous…m'étranglez.., bégaya Jacob.

Mon père ne bougea pas d'un poil et fixa méchamment Jacob.

- Qui t'a permis de demander ma fille en mariage sans mon autorisation ? Je ne suis pas au courant de tes projets alors que je vis à quelques minutes de toi mais tu préviens la mère de Bella qui vit de l'autre côté du pays…. C'est quoi ton problème ? Qui es-tu pour te mêler de notre situation de famille ? Pourquoi vouloir mêler sa mère ? Si tu la connaissais tant, tu aurais su que Bella ne veut plus voir sa mère, idiot ! Ma fille a rompu avec toi, et j'en suis fier, mais je te préviens dorénavant, ne t'approche plus JAMAIS de ma fille, suis-je clair ?

-ou…oui… Monsieur… euh Charlie. Bégaya Jacob terrorisé.

Il relâcha sa prise et parti sans même un regard pour son meilleur ami. Je le suivis bredouillant un vague « désolé… au revoir » et rejoint mon père qui s'appuya contre sa voiture.

-Je vais nous ramener à la maison, tu n'es pas en état de conduire. Lui dis-je en l'emmenant côté passager.

-Oui, il vaut mieux, partons vite avant que je dégomme cet imbécile !

Je montais au volant de la voiture et démarrais.

Le trajet se fit en silence, mais la tension qui émanait de Charlie était palpable. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi énervé.

Avec toute cette histoire, j'avais complètement oublié Edward et sa « fiancée » !

En rentrant, je débarrassais vite la cuisine et fis la vaisselle. J'étais tellement absorbée par mes tâches que je ne vis même pas l'heure tardive. Charlie était déjà couché, probablement encore énervé par cette soirée et surtout par le comportement de mon ex. Je montais donc prendre une douche afin d'aller me coucher.

Dans mon lit, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon portable et vit que j'avais un appel en absence avec un message vocal. J'appelais donc ma messagerie et écoutais :

Message du 555-654***** (N/B : on ne va pas vous donnez son numéro quand même !^^)

« Bella, euh… c'est Edward.. . Je dois te parler…».

Fin des messages.

Il devait me parler, mais qu'avait-il à me dire ? Il voulait ne plus me parler à cause de sa fiancée ou me demanderai-t-il de l'oublier tout simplement ?

* * *

><p>TADA ! Alors vos avis ?<p>

Ce chapitre vous a –t-il plus ?

Que doit dire Edward à Bella ?

J'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience !

Gros bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde !

Me revoici avec un tout nouveau chapitre sorti tout droit de ma petite tête…

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Réponses aux Reviews :

_Roxwill_ : hihi, alors voici la suite, tu verras si Tanya est bien celle que tu penses ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira et merci pour ta Review

_Mamouneedward_ : haha, moi je l'ai son numéro ^^ mais je lui ai promis de ne pas le donner ) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira Bisou et merci pour ta Review. Il est tout à fait normal que je réponde aux Reviews que tu me laisses ainsi que celle des autres .

_celine_ : hihi voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira et merci pour ta Review. Bisous

_Aleziacullen_ : Coucou, alors je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise^^ en général je poste mes chapitres en début de semaine (lundi ou mardi) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira bisou !

_Betrice_ : Certes, Edward ne s'est pas cassé la tête, pour Charlie, je l'imaginais comme ça ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira, Bisous !

_Julye :_ Coucou, déjà il est normal que je réponde à tes Reviews hihi tu fais encore la danse de la joie ? Lol J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, Bisous et merci pour ta Review.

_Celine :_ haha je suis désolé, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long, mais je ne garantis rien ^^ j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, bisous et merci pour ta Review.

_nana10_ : hihi, merci pour ta Review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, Bisous !

On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture.

Bêta : _**Midsum**_

_Disclamer_ : Les personnages appartiennent tous à S. Meyer je les ai juste emprunté ^^

* * *

><p>Je regardais l'heure sur mon radio réveil. Il était 10.30 pm. Devais-je le rappeler ? Je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire. Pouvais-je l'appeler maintenant ? Dans une semaine ou un mois ? Je ne voulais en aucun cas m'incruster dans sa vie de couple. Je m'étais peut-être emballée je l'avoue, mais rencontrer Edward Cullen, un acteur, c'est quelque chose de magique. J'avais peut-être cru qu'il s'intéressait à moi ou que je lui plaisais, mais je m'étais beaucoup trop hasardée, je suppose. Je préférais me coucher au lieu de m'imaginer des âneries. Puis il était fiancé, ça serait mal de vouloir le voir ou d'espérer quelque chose. Après tout, nous n'étions pas du même monde ! J'éteignis donc mon portable et m'endormis rapidement, épuisé par cette journée riche en émotion.<p>

Le lendemain, je me réveillais vers 9.00am, le soleil éclairait ma chambre. Ahh le soleil me donnait une bonne humeur, après tout c'est rare de le voir ici, à Forks. Il fallait donc en profiter ! Mon père étant déjà parti au travail, je trainais un peu en pyjama et me préparais un bon petit déjeuner. J'avais réussi à me sortir Edward de la tête, après tout je ne l'avais vu que 2 fois, non ? Je pris un livre et allait dans la cour arrière afin de profiter un peu du magnifique beau temps. Je pris mon portable et écoutais de la musique tout en lisant mon livre allongée sur l'herbe. Soudain, la musique se coupa et je vis sur mon écran « appel inconnu ».

Je décrochais curieuse, retirant mes écouteurs :

-Allo ? Dis-je

-Allo, qui ai-je à l'appareil. Demanda une voix d'homme

Je ne reconnaissais pas cette voix douce et velouté. Je demandais donc hésitante.

-Euh c'est vous qui m'appelez Monsieur? Mon père m'avait toujours dit de ne jamais donner mon nom au téléphone.

Un petit rire résonna au téléphone. Cette personne devait être dingue, je m'apprêtais à couper lorsqu'il continua à parler.

-Désolé Madame, mais je pensais appeler une amie, j'ai dû me tromper de numéro.

Je commençais à réfléchir à ce qu'il me disait… ce pouvait-il que ce soit lui ?

-Etes-vous Edward Cullen ? Demandais-je soucieuse.

Il y eu léger silence puis la voix devint plus dure.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Bella… soufflais-je ne voulant pas donner plus d'information, si je faisais erreur.

-Bella Swan ?

-Oui et c'est bien Edward.

-Oui c'est moi Bella. Oh je ne t'avais pas reconnu, du moins ta voix. Je pensais m'être trompé de numéro.

-J'ai reçu ton message. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais? Puis j'ai loupé ton appel.

-En effet, mais j'ai eu ta fiancée au téléphone, elle m'a dit que tu étais occupé.

-Ma… quoi ?

-Eh bien ta fiancée Edward. Riais-je Elle m'a dit qu'elle se nommait Tanya.

-Ahhh Tanya… je vois.

Il semblait énerver, l'avais-je blessé ? Je n'avais rien dit de mal pourtant.

-Ça va ? Dis-je perdu

-Bella, euh dis-moi, je suis sur Seattle pour quelques jours, voudrais-tu dîner avec moi ce soir ? Bien sûr je viens te chercher chez toi.

Là, j'eus un moment d'absence. Edward m'invitait à dîner... Edward Cullen ! Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? N'était-il pas fiancé ?

-Edward… Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Bella, j'ai…j'ai envie de te revoir et pourquoi pas devenir amis toi et moi.

Je sentais dans le ton de sa voix du stress.

-D'accord. Soufflais-je

Je restais là à regarder mon téléphone, je venais de dire oui à Edward. Quelle idiote ! Mais j'en avais tellement envie.

J'allais dîner avec Edward Cullen ! Je sautais de joie dans ce petit bout de pelouse.

Maintenant une question me venait en tête, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir mettre pour ce rendez-vous?

Quand je sortais avec Jacob, nous allions toujours dans des Fast-Food. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de m'habiller mais je doutais fortement qu'Edward allais m'emmener dans un Fast Food ce soir.

Rentrant à la maison, je m'habillais vite, enfilais ma veste et montais dans ma vieille Chevrolet. Je roulais en direction de Port Angeles. Il me fallait une robe bien. J'allais dans une boutique qui avait un choix de robes de cocktail. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Je fis un tour dans le magasin, cherchant un modèle, lorsqu'une femme ressemblant à un petit lutin aux cheveux noirs et courts vint me voir.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide Mademoiselle ? Elle était souriante et respirais la bonne humeur. C'était le genre de fille avec qui vous voudriez être amie.

-Eh bien oui, j'ai un dîner ce soir et je recherche une tenue assez classe tout en me permettant de rester moi-même.

Elle me détailla de haut en bas en tapotant son menton avec son doigt.

-Suivez-moi, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut !

Elle avança dans les rayons, pris une robe noir assez courte et m'emmena vers les cabines d'essayages. Je l'essayais et sortais me voir dans le miroir. Elle m'allait à merveille, c'était une robe bustier noir, mettant ma peau claire en valeur. Elle était classe et simple en même temps. C'était la première fois que je me sentais à l'aise dans ce genre de tenue.

Lorsqu'elle vit mon sourire, Alice, d'après son badge, me complimenta approuvant la robe. Je me changeais et elle m'accompagna jusqu'en caisse où je payais ma robe.

En sortant, je regardais l'heure 3.30pm. Il me restait quatre heures avant qu'Edward vienne me chercher. Je repris donc la route et fit un léger détour pour prévenir mon père que ce soir je ne serais pas là pour dîner. J'eus le droit à l'éternel interrogatoire : Ou vas-tu ? Avec qui ? Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Que fait-il dans la vie ? Où habite-t-il ? …

Je me demandais s'il allait mener sa petite enquête de son côté pour voir si Edward était fréquentable ou non.

Une fois rentrée, je préparais le dîner pour mon père, il aura juste à le réchauffer. Je montais vite prendre un bain afin de me détendre pour ma soirée.

Vers 7.15pm, je faisais les cents pas dans mon salon. Mon père n'était pas encore rentré. Edward m'avait envoyé un message me disant qu'il serait là dans quelques minutes. Je me regardais encore une fois, vérifiant mes cheveux. J'entendis une voiture se garer dans mon allée. Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, je vis un bel homme arriver vers ma porte. Ce bel homme s'appelait Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>Hey hey ! Me revoilà !<p>

Alors ce chapitre ? J'attends avec impatience vos avis (positifs et négatifs !)

Je voulais également m'excuser pour le retard mais entre les vacances, les révisions…et bientôt les examens, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

Je vous fais pleins de Bisous et j'espère vous revoir sur le prochain chapitre !

So'


End file.
